Rain
by Iia
Summary: Who? What? When? Where? Why? How? ...Hey, maybe it's the rain. [Suigetsu x Karin] [Sexual Content]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_, or any characters/plots from it.

**A/N:** MY SECOND LEMON. And it's STILL Suigetsu x Karin. xD Don't blame me; This fic was demanded by my buddies over at the SuiKa FC in the Naruto Forums. Specifically _myr_. :D

Just a note: One, I proofread this REALLY, like, SUPER FAST. There are probably a couple of errors. Just bear with it, please. Two, I KNOW I have yet to update It's Called Icha Icha, GHPHaaFP!, and Earlier Than Expected (which is on haitus anyway). Let's put it this way, I've had a ROUGH time with school and a bunch of other things, so it's understandable that I haven't been in the light, humorous mood to write a decent chapter of either story. School is over after Monday, and with some well needed sleep and relaxation, I will start up on them again. So thanks for being patient!

Now, on to the smut! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Rain **

**----------**

Rain Rain Rain 

There was no shelter for them to seek. No fire for a warmth.

Just a dark cloak on each, and rain.

Karin sat against the rugged boulder, among with what most of their current scenery was. Her glasses were of no use in the downpour, and so she took them off, and slid them safely into her holster.

Suigetsu sat against another large rock, hood of his cloak off, letting his light hair soak and frame across his face. Karin figured such a water freak like him would at least enjoy the fall of rain, but he wore no smile as he just stared up at the charred-colored clouds.

She looked to each side of her for the umpteenth time in the last hour. Again the events of four days ago crept into her mind.

They had fought Akatsuki, and they had lost. Suigetsu as well as herself had been put under strong genjutsu, and from what she guessed, herself and the other were out for a day or so.

When she woke, Akatsuki as well as Sasuke and Juugo were nowhere to be seen. She couldn't even catch a hint of their chakra. All that was left was herself, Suigetsu, and what little supplies they had carried.

She sighed aloud, but the rain had drowned out all sound. It was annoying to say the least. It had been storming for a while now...

Karin snugged herself deeper into her cloak hoodie.

Her eyes caught the cloak of Suigetsu moving, and when she looked up, the man had already discarded it to the side, and was crawling up to her. She head tilted to the side in confusion.

_What does he want?_

"Karin."

He was inches from her face, and only the solid stone behind her kept her from moving back. The closeness made her flinch.

"What do you-"

Immediately, his lips met hers.

It was gentle, it was sad, it was sweet. It was something from somebody, and it was the reminder that she wasn't alone.

And Karin didn't know what to do with it. Karin didn't know _why_ she didn't know what to do with it.

_Maybe it's the rain._

Suigetsu pulled away, blinking away the drops of rain, gaze only on her.

Words seemed to linger in the small space between them. Yet they were left unsaid, as he kissed her again.

This time, she did do something with it.

She _went_ with it.

Without him leaving her lips, she felt the hood of her cloak slowly being pulled off. Rain immediately met her, and within seconds it seemed her hair and face was just as soaked as Suigetsu was.

Soon after went the rest of the cloak, and Karin found her free arms wrapping around her partner's neck, pulling him as close as she could.

A drenched arm wrapped around her torso, and she was also pulled close to him. Her back was no longer pressed to the boulder, but she found herself being turned and lowered, and if she were thinking straight, it wouldn't have taken her as long as it did for her to figure out her back was now against the ground, and he was over her, lips still connected.

They only let each other go when they were both desperate for air. Lightning cracked in the background, and Karin almost shuddered at the way the flash of light reflected against his light skin, eyes, and hair. But there was no time to dwell on the lightning, or the rain, or the thunder that boomed into their ears._ This_ was somehow much more important.

He licked the rain off of the pulse in her neck, and as the zipper to her shirt become more and more undone, Suigetsu sucked the droplets of rain from her skin lower and lower.

Eventually (and soon enough), Karin's shirt was completely off. Suigetsu hooked his finger on the edge of her shorts. He gently tugged downwards, and as they began to uncover her hips, he bent lowered his head towards her belly. Wet strands of hair clung to her tight tummy, and without any notice at all, Suigetsu's tongue plunged into her bellybutton, lapping all the water that had collected.

The sudden action caused Karin to gasp, and she quickly had to swallow the incoming rain water before she choked on it.

She felt her shorts, along with her panties being peeled off of her. Her holster has also been removed.

Her body jumped when suddenly Suigetsu's entire body melted away into water, and splashed against her. Rain mixed with Suigetsu himself rolled across the sides of her body, leaving his clothes to lay on the side of her. She blinked to the storm clouds, wondering what was next..._if_ anything was next.

There was.

Something pushed up on her back, and hands she knew could only belong to Suigetsu unhooked her bra. Straps slid down her arms, guided by his hands, and when the article of clothing was completely removed, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her harder against the ground. From the puddle a tongue emerged, and grazed the back of Karin neck. The tingle caused her to tilt her head upwards, and already Suigetsu's head had emerged from the puddle, sucking on her neck as he materialized from water to flesh. He climbed over her once more, and again his lips found their way to her own. Her lip gloss had long since washed off, and without the slick application of make-up to her mouth, the kiss was left wet and raw; something Suigetsu enjoyed much more than the kiss he had first given her a bit earlier on.

As their mouths ravaged each other, Karin's hands found their way around Suigetsu's neck once more, and eventually tangled in his hair.

At the same time, Suigetsu's own hand had found its way to her chest. Fingers toyed with a hard nipple, causing Karin to squirm under him.

"Nngn," she murmured into his mouth, but was silenced quickly as his tongue drove deeper into her mouth. Her response was to suck on it lightly, emitting a low growl from him instead.

Despite the chill of the rain, heat was building steadily between the two, and either could do nothing but accept it. Suigetsu and Karin panted for air after a long mouth to mouth session. Suigetsu pushed his head into the crook of Karin's neck, and spoke into her ear. With the rain pounding on their bodies still, it sounded as the fainted of whispers.

"Why am I doing this?"

Karin ran her fingers through his hair, and with a slight frown, turned her head to speak into his ear.

"...Maybe it's the rain."

As if her answer triggered something, Suigetsu bit at her neck lightly, hands lowering and spreading her sleek and soaked legs apart.

There was no preparation, and Suigetsu slid into Karin's warmth, causing the woman to scream out from the pain. But it was barely heard, as yet again the storm drowned out all aspects of sound.

Fortunately, the first thrust was the most painful, and as the minutes washed away, any and all pain had come and gone, and pleasure found it's way through Karin's body. Her body arched up to press herself as close as possible, despite that they were the closest two people could _ever_ get.

Hips pressed to hips, chest pressed to chest, and lips pressed to lips while the rain drummed against the ground and against them.

Lightning cracked.

Suigetsu's mouth pressed hard into Karin's lips.

"Shit," he murmured into her, pushing into her core harder and faster.

"Suig..._God_..." It drove Karin over the edge.

A final shove.

Thunder boomed.

"_**Suigetsu!**_"

A new kind of heat and wetness filled Karin, and as Suigetsu pulled out of her core, the seeping liquids were washed away with the rainwater.

Suigetsu rolled over to Karin's side and took a deep breath. Reaching to his side, he grabbed his discarded cloak and covered their bodies with it. The soaked cloth clung to their bodies in an instant. Karin, panting for breath as well, gave him a strange look.

"It's no use, everything's all wet."

Suigetsu put his hands under his head, and faced the storming sky, eyes closed, and a grin on his face.

"Maybe it's the rain?"

The corners of Karin's mouth twitched upwards, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad; I had a headache all day, and after a while, I just lost interest in writing it, but I promised I'd get it done today, so I got in done today! 

Yay for SuiKa! (To Kin, myr, and Needless: I hope you all liked it! This was dedicated to you!)


End file.
